


Lick

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Tea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No podía creer que Mu escondiese algo así debajo de tanta ropa. Milo sólo quería lamerle los abdominales, pero se había quedado con ganas de más y no parecía que a Mu le importase darle exactamente lo que quería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LorelainMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelainMichaelis/gifts).



> Dedicado a una de mis compañeras de rol más nuevas, con la que lo estoy pasando de maravilla. Esto es lo que podría ser, pero la versión porno xD

Había sido tan solo un momento, pero había estado ahí y Milo era un chico muy observador.

—¿Cómo? —había susurrado, incrédulo, sin fiarse de lo que sus ojos habían descubierto.

Mu levantó un arco ciliar, aún con las manos en el borde de la camiseta que había acabado de sacarse de dentro del pantalón.

—¿Ocurre algo, amigo? —preguntó Mu, con una sonrisa pequeña, ladeando la cabeza.

Milo parpadeó, aún mirando fijamente a la zona abdominal de Mu, sintiendo la calidez del té en sus palmas a través de la taza de loza.  
Al final dio un traguito al té y dejó la taza a un lado.

—Eso que tienes ahí —dijo finalmente—, ahí, abdominales.

Mu ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

—Sí, los lemurianos somos muy parecidos a los humanos, claro que tengo abdominales.

Milo bufó y gateó por el suelo, dejando atrás el cojín en el que estaba sentado hasta el momento.

—Ya sé que tienes músculos abdominales —chistó, dejándose caer cuan largo era en el piso cuando llegó hasta el muslo más cercano de Mu—, lo que no sabía es que los tuvieras tan… bien desarrollados.

Milo se había arrastrado hasta subirse a dicho muslo y estiró las manos para levantar la camisa mientras Mu lo miraba con curiosidad.

—A ver… —dijo el griego, apretando los labios cuando comprobó que debajo de todas aquellas capas de ropa y aparente dulzura Mu tenía abdominales de acero, de los que se podrían usar para lavar ropa—. Vaya.

Mu intentó recuperar su camiseta, aunque tuvo que luchar por la prenda, pero al final se proclamó ganador y pudo taparse de nuevo, con Milo inflando los mofletes y estirando los brazos por encima del otro muslo mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

—¿Y este interés repentino por mis músculos? —quiso saber Mu, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Milo para revolverle un poco el pelo y apoyándose con la otra en el suelo mientras se reclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás.

Milo buscó la mirada de Mu, aunque le costó y tuvo que poner la cabeza de lado para poder mirarle a la nariz.

—No es repentino, es que es raro que dejes que los vea.

Y de hecho era la primera vez que veía algo más allá de su usual montón de ropa.

Mu se rió un poco, apartándole el flequillo de la cara. Le hacía gracia la manera en que el pelo de Milo se enredaba en rizos alrededor de sus dedos cuando hacía aquello.

—Será que quiero que veas más allá de mi cuerpo… —bromeó Mu, con cara pensativa.

Milo rodó los ojos y rascó con sus uñas el muslo izquierdo de Mu.

—Ya eres mi amigo, Mu —de sus mejores amigos, aunque no hacía falta que lo dijera—. Te veo todos los días más allá de tu cuerpo.

Mu se rió de nuevo, aunque asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Y esperó a que Milo dijese algo más, porque iba a hacerlo.

—¡Sólo una lamidita! —pidió Milo, levantando de nuevo la camisa de Mu.

Ahora la risa de Mu se había convertido en una cascada de risotadas y aunque intentaba parar a las manos de Milo, tampoco ponía mucho empeño al respecto.

—¡Venga! —intentó convencerle Milo, levantando más la camisa y pegando la nariz entre abdominal y abdominal.

Mu terminó cayendo al suelo y Milo aprovechó para, con una sonrisa pícara, sentarse sobre sus rodillas y levantar aún más la prenda.  
Mu miró hacia abajo, con las manos levantadas, pero sin tener muy claro hacia donde dirigirlas y Milo se agachó para hacer justo lo que había dicho que haría: lamerle.  
El movimiento fue rápido, una caricia con su lengua desde el ombligo de Mu hasta casi sus pectorales y el pelo de Milo acompañó el gesto, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados a las que el lemuriano contestó con una risita nerviosa.

Milo se incorporó, sentándose sobre las rodillas de Mu mientras este dejaba descansar su peso en sus codos clavados en el suelo.  
Milo había cruzado los brazos, agarrándose la barbilla mientras miraba a un lado, como sopesando algo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mu, después de quitarse un mechón de la cara con la mano, ya que a base de soplidos no había querido irse.

—Hmn… salado. —dijo al final, con una afirmación de cabeza, todo convencido.

Mu se volvió a reír.

—¿Cómo que salado? —preguntó, intentando incorporarse y acabando por agarrarse a los brazos de Milo para hacerlo—. ¿No dijiste que era dulce la otra vez, cuando me lamiste la mejilla?

Mu nunca jamás iba a caer en el viejo truco del beso de vaca. Nunca. Milo chistó de nuevo.

—Sí… sigue siendo dulce, pero es más salado de lo que recuerdo. A ver, me dejas que pruebe otra vez…

Milo había agarrado la barbilla de Mu, intentando manejar su rostro para volver a lamerle la mejilla, pero Mu se quitó sus manos de encima. Acabaron los dos riendo mientras el té humeaba lentamente sobre la mesita baja.

—Estás loco… —murmuró Mu en la quietud que se estableció entre los dos después de las risas.

Milo le sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos y relajando la expresión de su cara. Rodeó el cuello de Mu con los brazos y lo atrajo para juntar sus frentes.  
Mu le miró durante unos segundos, reflejando su sonrisa antes de que ambos cerrasen los ojos.

—Y lo que te gusta. —respondió Milo y los dos volvieron a reír, aunque esta vez era una risita cálida y secreta.

Y Mu le dio uno de esos besos que raramente le regalaba.

Milo sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, recibiendo otro beso de Mu que le hizo estirar aún más las comisuras, aunque intentaba entrompar los labios para responderle los besos y acabó siendo todo un desastre.

Rieron otra vez y Milo pensó en lo fácil que era estar de buen humor con alguien como Mu.

Las manos del lemuriano en su cintura y los besitos que Mu le iba dejando en la mejilla le hicieron tener una idea, aunque no le puso nombre hasta que esos mismos labios intentaban atraparle la oreja sin éxito, ya que estaba bien resguardada por su pelo.

Milo se encogió un poco, aún entre risitas y llevando una mano a la mejilla de Mu, palmeándola.

—Ey, espera, espera… —pidió Milo, ahora levantando el dedo.

Mu se apartó un poco preguntándole un quedo ‘¿Qué?’ mientras alternaba su mirada entre los ojos de Milo y sus labios sonrojados.

—Tengo una idea. —dijo antes de sonreír de esa manera que prometía una pillería a la vuelta de la esquina.

Mu se desinfló un poquito y ladeó la cabeza, sin tener claro si aquello era bueno o malo.

—No tengo claro si me va a gustar… —se sinceró, con el entrecejo un poco arrugado.

La expresión de Milo se volvió un poco más pesada y la lujuria no era difícil de adivinar en el gesto.

—Créeme —dijo, empujando a Mu con la mano en su pecho, suave pero con firmeza—, te va a gustar.

Mu se volvió a ver tumbado, con los codos en el suelo y Milo empezó a caminar de rodillas hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarle de aquella manera.  
Y algo hizo clic en su mente.

—… Oh.

Milo se arrodilló entre las piernas de Mu, inclinándose para levantarle la camisa y tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo.  
Mu pensó que si quería salir de allí aquel era el momento. No tenía claro si estaba preparado para dar ese salto en su intimidad física con Milo, pero el maldito griego podía ser muy convincente y la manera en la que se mordía el labio inferior era incitante.

No oía el ‘por favor’, pero podía verlo pintado en la cara de Milo, en el suave tirón que le dio a su pantalón. Y Mu cedió, levantando la cadera lo justo como para que Milo le bajase el pantalón hasta debajo de las nalgas.

El suelo del Templo de Aries estaba templado contra su piel, habiendo estado sentando en ese punto desde hacía ya un rato y Mu suspiró cuando Milo se tomó unos segundos, tal vez demasiado largos, para simplemente observarle embelesado.

Mu carraspeó y Milo levantó su mirada hacia la cara de Mu, sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cadera con un pulgar.  
Milo se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, lamiendo otra vez el mismo camino que había marcado antes con su saliva mientras seguía dibujando círculos con un pulgar en la cadera derecha de Mu.

Una de las manos de Mu se fue directa a la cabeza de Milo, jugando con su pelo otra vez mientras él se dedicaba a lamer la forma de sus abdominales, delineándolos con la lengua.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Mu, ya con la respiración más profunda y el corazón ligeramente acelerado.

Milo siguió lamiéndole, dando un mordisquito cerca de su ombligo.

—Lamerte. Sólo… voy a lamerte —explicó mientras movía las rodillas hacia atrás para facilitarse el acceso a donde quería llegar.

Mu tomó aire para llenar bien los pulmones y suspiró, incorporándose un poquito más para poder seguir viendo a Milo.

—Si es… —empezó con un susurro.

Milo estaba lamiéndole el músculo que se le marcaba al lado del hueso de la pelvis y preguntó desde allí, aún con la lengua fuera.

—¿Hmn?

Mu tragó saliva antes de continuar.

—Si es sólo eso —empezó antes de fijar sus ojos en los de él, más serio—. Está bien.

Milo le besó la cadera antes de mover su mano izquierda hacia el centro y hacia abajo.

—Sabes que sí. —contestó con los ojos cerrados, recorriendo un caminito de besos hacia su entrepierna.

Mu suspiró. Sabía que sí. Milo podía empujar todos sus límites, pero nunca los rompía, sólo conseguía que Mu los cambiase por él, doblegándolos con una sonrisa en vez de con fuerza bruta.

En el momento en el que los dedos inquietos de Milo encontraron su pene, Mu se estremeció y apretó los labios, ansioso con la espera de esa lengua que se acercaba tan lenta hacia el mismo destino.  
No tardó en sentirla, lamiéndole desde la base hasta el glande antes de tomar la cabeza dentro de su boca y rodearla con la lengua en un sólo movimiento.

Mu se dejó caer al suelo y gruñó, levantando un poco la cadera. Milo le puso la mano derecha en la pelvis, presionando para que no se moviese mucho, al menos no de momento.

Y como había dicho, continuó lamiéndole, de arriba a abajo, incansable, rodeándole de vez en cuando el glande, sopesando los testículos que empezaban a endurecerse de placer.  
A veces dejaba el miembro al cuidado de los bombeos perezosos de su mano izquierda mientras lamía la piel a su alcance, mordisqueando cerca de la cadera, lamiendo hasta encontrarle el ombligo y soplar allí, riéndose por las protestas de Mu.

En algún momento había intentado lamer más abajo del pene expuesto, pero el pantalón se lo impedía.

Milo chistó.

—Esto sería más fácil si estuvieses sentado en un sitio más alto… o de pie. —se quejó Milo, sin dejar de masturbar a Mu, que se quitó la mano de encima de los ojos para mirarle confundido hasta que procesó sus palabras.

—¿Quieres que me levante? —preguntó.

Milo paró todo movimiento y ladeó la cabeza, pensando en serio en aquella proposición.

—Bueno… si no te importa.

Se quedaron quietos unos pocos segundos, salvo el sexo de Mu, que palpitó entre los dedos de Milo, con líquido preseminal humedeciéndolo poco a poco.  
Milo se incorporó, sentándose entre las piernas de Mu, y agarrando los codos del lemuriano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

Mu suspiró y miró hacia abajo, con las mejillas sonrojadas. No tenía claro si iba a poder quedarse de pie, le temblaban las piernas.  
Pero era un joven valiente, ¡un aguerrido Santo de Athena que se había quedado en pie hasta cuando no le quedaba cosmos con el que hacer frente a su enemigo! ¡Si podía hacer eso, podía quedarse plantado mientras Milo se la chupaba!

Milo le miró con curiosidad, viendo como la expresión de Mu pasaba de dudosa a decidida y notó el temblor de sus rodillas a los lados de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres apoyarte en la pared?

—Sí, gracias. —capituló Mu, poniendo su frente en el hombro de Milo y encogiéndose un poco.

Milo se rió, pero de buena fé y empezó a levantarse, ayudando a Mu a hacer lo mismo. Los pantalones de Mu cayeron al suelo en cuanto estuvo de pie y los dos se miraron antes de volver a mirar hacia abajo.  
Se encogieron de hombros casi a la vez y, aún agarrado a los antebrazos de Milo, Mu se quitó los pantalones a base de sacudir los pies y dar un paso hacia un lado; total, descalzo ya iba, como Milo.

Hubo un momento de confusión cuando Milo intentó ir hacia un lado y Mu hacia el otro, pero el ceño fruncido de Mu y el hecho de que estaban en su casa hizo que Milo le siguiera hasta la pared que había escogido el lemuriano.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó mientras apoyaba el antebrazo a un costado de la cabeza de Mu y miraba hacia abajo, estirándose para sacar el máximo partido de los pocos centímetros que le sacaba a su anfitrión.

Mu asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de dar un par de tirones a la camisa de Milo mientras estiraba el cuello, en busca de un beso.  
Milo sonrió y no tardó en darle lo que le estaba pidiendo. Los besos fueron apretados, pero en cierta forma delicados. Las manos de Milo habían rodeado el cuello de Mu y los pulgares del griego acariciaban su mandíbula

—¿Quieres que siga? —preguntó Milo, adelantando la cadera para aplastar la erección libre de Mu con la suya atrapada por la tela de su pantalón.

Mu se tomó tres segundos para responder, riéndose al notar que Milo se ponía nervioso y acabó por afirmar fervientemente con la cabeza antes de suspirar y decirle que sí, dejando salir la sílaba en un sonido largo y casi gutural.

Milo bufó, empezando a ponerse de rodillas frente a él.

—Creía que nunca ibas a pedirlo. —reconoció, haciéndose crujir cuello, muñecas y hombros antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Y lengua.

Mu se relamió los labios, tragando saliva al notar el exceso en su boca y terminó por agarrarse la camisa en un puño, que le llegaba hasta la entrepierna, para levantarla y sacarla del camino de Milo.  
Milo se relamió también, mientras ponía las manos en los muslos de Mu y atrapaba el glande con su boca, succionando inmediatamente antes de bajar poco a poco por la longitud del pene.

Fue algo inesperado y Mu terminó pegado a la pared, luchando por recordar cómo se respiraba, hasta que tomó una buena bocanada y gimió despacito, dejando que Milo intentase averiguar hasta dónde podía tomarle. La respuesta parecía ser hasta el fondo.

Mu se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano libre y ese fue el momento en el que Milo decidió hacer un ruidito apreciativo aún con su miembro en la boca, tocándole la campanilla.  
Mu se dio un golpe con la pared al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no se quejó.

—Milo, por… por dios.

El griego se acomodó mejor sobre sus rodillas, separándolas un poco más para tener más equilibrio y fue retirándose poco a poco, hasta rodear el pene con la lengua varias veces y sacarlo de su boca con un sonido de succión.  
Empezó a masturbarlo con la mano derecha y le dejó un beso allí, lamiendo después al ver un poco de líquido escurrirse por su glande.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, sonando casi casi inocente.

Mu abrió la boca para preguntarle dónde había aprendido a hacer eso, pero luego pensó que tal vez Milo no quería decirlo o tal vez él no quería saberlo.  
Ahora Milo le estaba dando besos otra vez en la zona del vientre, juntando más las rodillas para llegar hasta sus abdominales y lamerlos, entretenido mirando como se contraían bajo sus administraciones.

Y el lemuriano llevó una mano hasta el flequillo de Milo, apartándolo para poder verle la cara de concentración y placer que tenía en ese momento. Parecía contento de poder tocarle así.  
Milo abrió un ojo, mirando hacia arriba antes de sonreírle y lamer cerca del ombligo de nuevo. Mu suspiró otra vez y asintió con la cabeza, como dándole permiso para continuar.

—Nada. —contestó atragantado.

Milo le sonrió desde abajo, parpadeando lentamente antes de cerrar los ojos y presionar sus labios contra el glande. Los abrió poco a poco, apretando contra la piel caliente y húmeda de Mu, y volvió a ir despacio hasta que su nariz rozó el vello púbico de su amigo.

Mu no pudo evitar el gemido ronco que le nació en la garganta, y sus dedos apretaron el flequillo de Milo entre ellos, adelantando ligeramente la cadera. Milo aprovechó para agarrar las nalgas de Mu, apretándolas con mimo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y respiraba lentamente por la nariz.  
El griego volvió a mover la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia delante. Y otra vez, subiendo el ritmo con cada ida y venida, corrigiendo el ángulo para que fuese más placentero para Mu y más fácil para él.

—Ah… Milo. —murmuró Mu, con los ojos cerrados y el cuello expuesto, apretando en una mano su camisa y en la otra el pelo de su compañero.

Milo tomó ese momento para volver a tragárselo entero, quedándose unos segundos allí antes de dejarlo libre, sacando la lengua antes de terminar de hacerlo. Un hilillo de saliva que unía sus labios con el pene de Mu se cortó y quedó pegado en la barbilla de Milo.

El griego se relamió los labios, masturbando a Mu con la mano, antes de levantarle el miembro con esa misma mano y dedicarse a lamer más abajo, justo donde la bolsa de los testículos se unía con el pene.

Mu soltó el pelo de Milo, llevando la mano a la pared y arañándola mientras notaba a sus piernas temblar de nuevo.  
Milo bajó un poco más la cabeza, succionando aquí y allá, volviendo a masturbar a Mu lentamente. Poco después lamió toda la longitud, de abajo a arriba, recogiendo más líquido preseminal con la lengua. A Mu no le podía faltar mucho. Cada vez el líquido era más espeso.

Milo volvió a reacomodarse sobre sus rodillas, estirando el cuello y después levantando la barbilla, buscando de nuevo el ángulo correcto antes de lametear el glande y succionarlo para meterlo dentro de su boca ávida, aunque esta vez no se movió hacia delante. Esta vez se aferró al culo de Mu y lo empujó hacia él.

—¡Ah! —se sorprendió Mu, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia abajo.

Su espalda se separó un poco de la pared y terminó por dar medio paso hacia delante, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Milo, que tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, con cuidado de no rozarle con los dientes.

—Milo… —le llamó en un susurro ronco, apartando de nuevo el flequillo de su cara.

Milo abrió los ojos e intentó tragar un poco más. Mu terminó por volver a dar ese medio paso hacia atrás, pegándose de nuevo a la pared, saliendo del todo de la boca de Milo.

—Mu —murmuró Milo de vuelta, frotándole los muslos con las manos—, te falta poco.

Mu asintió y Milo volvió a agarrarle para que diese ese paso que los separaba. El pene de Mu, caliente y mojado, terminó sobre la mejilla de Milo, que ladeó la cabeza para besarlo.  
Y con los ojos cerrados continuó regalándole besos y lamidas mientras hablaba.

—Puedes moverte —empezó—, dentro. De mi boca.

Mu jugueteó con los rizos de Milo en su mano, agarrando uno de los mechones largos y enredándolo en sus dedos, pensando en lo que Milo le estaba proponiendo.  
Él le dio otro beso y una pequeña mordida que sobresaltó a Mu. Y, esta vez con los párpados abiertos, mirándole directamente a los ojos, le dijo:

—Hasta que te corras.

Mu apretó los dientes y creyó que iba a explotar en ese mismo momento, sólo con aquella voz seductora creando brisas cálidas sobre su erección.

—Milo, yo… —empezó Mu, aunque su mano había pasado de juguetear con el pelo de Milo a acunar su nuca y su expresión se ensombreció un poco—. No puedes decirme esas cosas.

Milo parpadeó y agarró la base del pene con una mano, aunque sólo la dejó allí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, curioso.

—Porque me las tomaré en serio y haré algo al respecto. —avisó Mu.

La sonrisa de Milo se extendió poco a poco y no prometía nada bueno.

—Pues para eso lo digo. —replicó él.

Mu volvió a apretar los dientes, debatiéndose entre tomarle la palabra a Milo o pedirle que volviese a hacer lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento.  
No era natural en él tomar tanto de un nuevo amante. A él le gustaba conocer los límites de los demás poco a poco, ver que le gustaba, ver que no… Pero ya sabía que con Milo las cosas nunca eran normales.

Además, se lo estaba pidiendo. Como mínimo, estaba ofreciéndolo.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó de repente Milo, volviendo a besar su erección.

Su tono había sido tan suplicante que hizo reír a Mu.

—¿Qué? —dijo Milo, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—Oh, Milo…

Mu le acarició la cabeza antes de agarrarle del pelo de la nuca, estirando un poco hacia atrás para levantarle la barbilla. Mu dejó caer la camisa, agarrándose el pene con la mano izquierda y pegando su glande contra los labios de Milo, que le miraba expectante.

—Lo haré.

Milo abrió la boca para darle una última lamida antes de que Mu se empujara dentro de él, sacándole un gemido ahogado.  
Mu jadeó, agarrando esta vez la cabeza de Milo con las dos manos para asegurarse de que no se movía. No quería hacerle daño, aunque Milo parecía más que dispuesto a dejarse hacer.

Mu probó a moverse y Milo juntó un poco más las rodillas para corregir la altura. La siguiente vez que se empujó en aquella boca entró mucho mejor, con la lengua apretándose todavía más contra su miembro duro.

No tardaron mucho en conseguir un buen ritmo, con las manos de Milo en los muslos de Mu, que había vuelto a agarrase la camisa para levantarla, seguro de que Milo no se iba a mover mientras él salía y entraba, cada vez un poquito más rápido.

Mu gimió y Milo cambió la posición de sus manos, subiéndolas para apretar sus pulgares contra el hueso de la cadera de su anfitrión. No intentaba que parase, ni mucho menos, aunque Mu por un momento lo tomó así. ¿Estaría ahogando a Milo?  
Milo simplemente gimió y rodeó a Mu con sus brazos, acercándolo todavía más, mirando implorante hacia arriba con su boca llena del sexo de Mu, como pidiéndole todavía más. Milo tragó y la contracción de su garganta hizo que Mu exclamase, que jadeara de nuevo, empuñando los rizos de Milo y encogiéndose un poco encima de él.

Mu llevaba un rato en el límite y esa mirada, esa última succión era todo lo que había necesitado.  
Se empujó un poco más adentro, tomando a Milo por sorpresa, que envaró la espalda y apretó los dedos contra los codos de Mu, mientras él se sostenía con dedos temblorosos de su cabeza.

Mu se retiró poco a poco y Milo tomó una buena bocanada antes de volver a tener el pene de Mu en su boca. Esta vez el semen chocó disparado contra su paladar y Milo gimió de nuevo. Mu entró un poco más, bajando un poco las rodillas, con los párpados bien apretados y el corazón en la boca.  
Otra segunda descarga salió disparada hacia la garganta de Milo, que tosió un poco mientras Mu salía despacio, aunque Milo acabó por seguir su movimiento y succionarle, sabiendo que probablemente habría otra y no se equivocó.

Aún entre toses, Milo chupó a Mu hasta que terminó de eyacular.  
Al final, Mu se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, la respiración agitada y un sonrojo que se extendía por todo su rostro, hasta sus orejas.

Milo tosió un poco más, dejándose caer sobre sus pies y luego resbalándose un poco hacia el costado.  
Mu le miró con los párpados caídos y levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla. Milo apretó la mejilla contra la palma de Mu, ojos cerrados y labios rojos y entreabiertos. Parecían bien usados y Mu no pudo evitar colar un pulgar por allí.  
Milo rodeó el dedo con la lengua antes de succionarlo y levantó la barbilla mientras entreabría los ojos para sacarlo de su boca poco a poco. Mu le sonrió satisfecho.

Por un momento, Mu se preguntó cómo sería tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, con esa expresión de querer más. O cómo sería tenerlo entre sus piernas, con toda su energía centrada a complacerle.  
Se relamió los labios y movió su mano para agarrar la nuca de Milo de nuevo, atrayéndolo con un tirón fuerte para chocar sus labios en un beso torpe y sentido.

—Hmn… —intentó decir algo Milo, aún con los labios de Mu apretados contra los suyos.

Mu no le dejó, le volvió a besar y otra vez. Hasta que decidió apartarse para volver a dejarse caer sobre la pared, llevándose a Milo consigo, medio tumbado sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas.  
Se quedaron así unos segundos más, con la cabeza de Milo sobre el pecho de Mu y los dedos de Mu enredándose en el pelo del griego.  
Era agradable, pero Milo estaba inquieto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mu.

—Sí… —contestó Milo sin estar muy convencido y con la voz raspada.

Tosió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Mu, que había mirado hacia abajo, pero poco podía ver, más allá de la nariz respingona de Milo y su pelo.

—Hmn. —volvió a decir Milo, moviendo las piernas.

Mu echó un vistazo hacia allí y pronto vio cual era la naturaleza del problema de Milo.

—Milo —volvió a llamar Mu, de forma suave pero firme, con un tinte de riña en la palabra que hizo que Milo levantase la cabeza para mirarle—. Tienes una erección.

A Mu le pareció fascinante la capacidad de las mejillas de Milo de enrojecerse violentamente sólo por aquella frase después de lo que acaba de hacerle.

—Ya lo sé. —siseó Milo antes de enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Mu.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Mu volviese a hablar con una sonrisita en los labios.

—¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto? —interrogó, moviendo un pie al compás de una melodía que sólo existía en su mente.

—Déjalo, ya se irá. —rezongó Milo, aún moviendo nerviosamente las piernas.

Unos pocos segundos más y Mu volvió a hablar.

—Eso no es bueno, deberías ocuparte de eso.

Milo bufó y se sentó entre las piernas del lemuriano, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Mu para incorporarse.  
Cuando intentó levantarse, Mu le agarró de una muñeca, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde vas? —le dijo.

—Al baño, a ocuparme de esto.

Mu tiró un poco más de su muñeca, provocando que Milo volviese a sentarse entre sus muslos. Y le sonrió. Una sonrisa que había nacido suave, lenta, pero que le ensombrecía los ojos, volviéndose pícara y peligrosa.

—No tienes por qué ir al baño.

Milo lo observó de hito en hito. ¿Aquello era en serio? Parpadeó rápidamente, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza antes de contestar extrañado.

—Pero te prometí que sólo te lamería.

Un momento pasó entre ellos, con sus voluntades acechándose la una a la otra, mirándose a los ojos e intentando imponerse.  
Milo terminó hablando de nuevo.

—No quiero obligarte… —se quedó sin palabras y se mordió el labio inferior, chistando mientras buscaba qué más decir—. No quiero que hagas más de… ah.

Mu se acomodó mejor, dejando caer todo su peso sobre la pared y abriendo más las piernas, muy seguro de que conseguiría que Milo se quedase.

—No voy a hacer nada, sólo quiero verte cuando eyacules —soltó de repente antes de convencerle con un ronroneo—. Tú me has visto a mí.

Milo miró al techo y luego de vuelta a los ojos de Mu, relajando el brazo de donde aún le anclaba Mu al suelo y rascándose la nuca con la mano libre.

—Eso es cierto.

Y parecía que aquellas palabras habían sido el último empujón, porque Milo empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó, para saber qué era exactamente lo que quería ver Mu.

Mu se llevó una mano a la barbilla antes de ponerse un poco más recto.

—Quiero verte la cara.

—Bien, entonces de frente —dijo Milo, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de apoyarse sobre las rodillas para empezar a desatarse el pantalón.

No tardó mucho en bajarlo hasta las rodillas y se levantó el tiempo suficiente como para echar la prenda a un lado y volver a sentarse, colocando las piernas por encima de los muslos de Mu.  
Se dio un par de segundos más, pensando en qué faltaba y después de juguetear con el borde de su camisa, se la acabó quitando con un movimiento rápido y sinuoso.

Sin mucha ceremonia escupió en su propia mano y atrapó su erección entre sus dedos, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba salir un gemido y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto.  
Mu le puso las manos en las rodillas, frotándolas un poco antes de colar sus dedos por debajo, agarrándole con fuerza y tirando de él, obligándole a acercarse al mismo tiempo que él se separaba un poco de la pared, dejando un hueco entre esta y su espalda para las piernas de Milo, que tuvo que poner una mano en el suelo para no caerse de lleno.

El griego miró su nueva posición, intentando averiguar qué había pasado, pero en cuanto oyó las risas de Mu comprendió que había sido él, y no un terremoto, el que le había hecho caer.  
Después de pensarlo un poco se estiró en el suelo, arqueando la espalda mientras abría más las piernas y rodeaba la cintura de Mu con ellas, masturbándose con más ahínco.

En parte, Mu se sorprendió de la manera en que Milo se estaba mostrando ante él, tan abierto y dispuesto, tan confiado, pero así era él. Al menos con Mu, así era.

Milo encogió un poco los hombros, llevando una segunda mano abajo para jugar con su glande mientras con la otra frotaba arriba y abajo por toda la superficie de su erección.  
Sus muslos estaban en tensión, al igual que sus abdominales, que se veían duros debajo de su piel. Mu frotó un poco los muslos de Milo, paseando su mirada por todas partes. Si no hubiese acabado de correrse, probablemente estaría empezando a notar la sangre fluir de más en su sexo.

—Te falta poco —dijo Mu, fijándose en la rojez del pene de Milo—, ¿tanto te gusta lamer?

—Ah… —empezó a contestar Milo, entreabriendo los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza y lamerse los labios para hablar—. Sabes bien, olías… hueles. Hmn… tan, tan bien. Y…

Milo tuvo que tragar saliva mientras veía como Mu levantaba un arco ciliar, afianzaba su agarre en sus rodillas y se inclinaba un poco hacia él para verle la cara mejor.

—¡Ah! —jadeó Milo, arqueando su cuerpo—. Ah… ya estoy casi.

Mu le sonrió con un poco de malicia.

—¿Ya, tan pronto? —su tono era juguetón, tal vez algo triste, pero la tristeza era sin duda fingida.

—¿Quieres que, ah, lo haga durar? —ofreció Milo, apretándose la base del pene con un puño.

—No, quiero ver cómo te corres —aclaró Mu, clavando ligeramente las uñas en los muslos de Milo—, lo de hacerlo durar… tal vez otro día.

El ruido que hizo Milo no tenía palabra para describirlo y Mu no pudo evitar reír de nuevo mientras su invitado subía y bajaba la cadera con fuerza, empujándose dentro de su propio puño, con el glande rojo y brillante por el líquido preseminal.  
Tal vez estaba pensando en lo que Mu le había propuesto o tal vez había sido su petición de hacerlo rápido y sucio. No sabía cuál de las dos era, pero tampoco importaba mucho en ese momento. La cuestión era que Milo restregaba la cabeza contra el suelo mientras se masturbaba con más empeño del que nunca había puesto Mu en su vida en tal empresa.

Era hermoso de ver. Y así se lo dijo, en un susurro que podría haber quedado tapado por los gemidos de Milo, que no tardó mucho en correrse, pringando su propio vientre con su semen, incluso un poco en su barbilla.

Milo se quedó tenso, con el culo en alto y la cadera dando un par de últimos latigazos hasta que se vació por completo. Y Mu estuvo observando al detalle el cambio de su expresión, desde la manera en que había abierto la boca en un grito mudo hasta el suspiro del final.

Milo se quedó ahí, haciendo ruiditos mientras movía las rodillas perezosamente y ladeaba la cabeza, tomando el aire a bocanadas y dejándolo salir en suspiros. El sonrojo de sus mejillas había bajado un poco, pero seguía allí y Mu se dedicó a esperar que volviese al mundo de los vivos, frotándole las piernas, rascando de vez en cuando.

—Hmn… —empezó Milo otra vez aunque terminó tosiendo.

—¿Te duele la garganta? —preguntó Mu, preocupado, ya que aquello era en parte su culpa.

—Un poco sí —dijo Milo, con la voz ronca—. Me iría bien ese té.

Los dos miraron hacia la mesa. El té hacía rato que había dejado de echar humo y probablemente se había enfriado demasiado.  
Mu extendió las manos, agarrando a Milo de los antebrazos y tirando de él para ayudarle a sentarse.

—Te haré otro té —le dijo, apartando un mechón largo que se había colado en medio del rostro de Milo—. Te irá bien.

Milo tenía expresión perdida, incluso adormecida, pero evidentemente satisfecha, si es que aquella sonrisa inconsciente era algo por lo que guiarse. De repente Milo paladeó su propia saliva y asintió ausente antes de mirar hacia abajo.

—Estoy guarro —luego miró a Mu, que se reía suavemente—. Yo estaré guarro, pero tú tampoco estás limpio y prístino.

Mu rió un poco más y llevó una de sus manos a la mandíbula de Milo, dándole un beso en la frente mientras le apartaba aquella mancha de semen casi seco en su barbilla.

—Ve al baño y prepara la bañera —le instruyó mientras empezaba a levantarse, ayudando a Milo a hacer lo mismo—. Yo te llevaré el té.

Milo suspiró, pero le tomó la palabra, juntando sus frentes con los ojos cerrados antes de sonreír y dar un paso atrás. Y luego otro, y otro.

—¿Quieres estar desnudo, conmigo en una habitación pequeña y cerrada? —avisó— ¿Donde probablemente hay lubricantes?

Mu rodó los ojos, aunque le sonrió.

—Milo, no va a pasar nada.

—Luego no digas que no te advertí —avisó, aún andando hacia atrás, antes de chocarse con el marco de la puerta—. Ay, demonios…

Y entre quejas, Milo desapareció pasillo abajo, mientras Mu negaba con la cabeza y empezaba a arreglar la estancia, recogiendo la ropa y llevándose las tazas a la cocina, antes de preparar una nueva jarra de té, desnudo, y llevárselo a Milo al cuarto de baño, donde no ocurrió nada más allá de una charla amena mientras uno se bañaba perezosamente y el otro se daba una ducha rápida.  
Y aunque el griego se quedó toda la noche en el Templo de Mu, las caricias compartidas no pasaron de tímidas y afectuosas.

Ahora, lo que pasó en la cama de Milo un par de semanas después, ya es harina de otro costal.


End file.
